Still the One
by Heartlines21
Summary: Santana and Brittany have broken up but when Santana finds out about the monstrosity that is Bram, she begins to question why they broke up in the first place. First story ever so be kind please :)
1. Home

**A/N This is my first story ever so please go easy on me. I, like most of the Brittana fandom, have been very upset about the break up and Bram etc. so I wanted to write a story about their way back to each other. This will be multi chapter in the future if people want me to continueto write and the rating will go no higher than T. I hope you enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of it's characters if I did Brittana and Klaine would be together, everyone would live in New York and the show would be awesome.**

As Santana pulled up to her childhood home she wondered how her life had gotten so hectic. Back in high school everything seemed so easy. She was a Cheerio, everyone feared and respect her, her life was perfect. She was pretty, smart, bitchy, the entire package. But as graduation started to creep up on her things started to change. She had no idea of what she wanted to do or be. All she wanted was to be famous, for people to know who she was, for people to idolize her like they did in high school. She wanted so badly to chase her dreams in New York, but she wasn't even sure what her dreams exactly were anymore. Of course there was another reason for her not jumping on the next train to the big apple. **Brittany**. The blond was her everything, she couldn't just abandon her. She was terrified enough having Brittany go to that horrible school on her own let alone be states away. At least in Louisville she is only an hour away and could jump in the car and race to Lima in case Brittany needed help with anything, which was quite often. She knew that they had broken up for a reason, but she can't help but wonder if it was the right decision, she missed the tall dancer more than anything.

She parked her car in the driveway and stayed still for a moment, contemplating on whether it was a good idea to come home at all. A loud, booming voice brought her from her thoughts.

"Santana, get over here chica!" Maribel Lopez called from the doorstep of her house.

Santana sprang out of the car, ran up to her mother, and hugged her tightly.

"It's so great to see you mama," Santana said grinning widely.

"Come inside, it's cold and you're wearing such a skimpy outfit for the winter," she scolded giving her a stern look.

Santana followed her mother into the house. Nothing had changed much and seeing her old home brought back a flood of memories. Before she could even blink her mother was speaking again.  
"Why don't you have a seat while I make dinner, I'm making your favorite just for you," Maribel told her warmly.

"Tinga with extra chicken?" questioned Santana knowingly.

"Tinga with extra chicken." Maribel repeated giggling slightly.

Santana plopped herself on the couch and started to collect her thoughts. Maybe she should call Brittany and tell her she's back. I mean just because they broke up doesn't mean they can't be friends, something they've been since they were children, right?

The sound of "Barbie Girl" filled the room and Blaine's name flashed across Santana's iPhone snapping her back to reality. She ruffled around in her bag and finally found her phone just in time.

"Hey Gay #2 what do you need?" Santana asked in her usual cynical tone.

"Nice to hear from you too Santana," Blaine answered, "Is it true your back in town?

"Wait how did you- Mama, have you been using Facebook again?

"I've posted your homecoming and it already has 52 likes!" Her mom replied excitedly from the kitchen.

"Wait you follow my mom on Facebook?" Santana questioned Blaine.

"That's beyond the point, I have a favor to ask of you." Blaine determinedly spoke.

"OK, Twinkle Toes what do you need me to do?"

"Well you know how Finn has been coaching the Glee club while Mr. Shue is off in D.C..." Blaine said hesitantly.

"Yes I'm aware that Chubbs the Clown chasing his dreams of being a pedophiliac middle aged man with a dead end job and no friends."

"Well he's doing a terrible job, the club is a mess, we lost sectionals and we lost our spirit along with it," Blaine said ignoring her previous comment.

"Well what do you want me to do about it?" Santana asked curiously.

"Just come in and help out with the club, try to bring up everybody's spirits and make glee club fun again," pleaded Blaine, "I know it might be awkward for you with Brittany dating Sam and all-

"WAIT WHAT?" Santana exclaimed.

**A/N I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, I know it was super short but I'll update asap, and don't worry we will see Brittany in the next chapter :D**


	2. Blaine Warbler What Have You Done!

**A/N Thank you so much for the follows and reviews, you have no idea how happy that makes me! I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Santana couldn't believe her ears. Brittany and SAM?! Sam and BRITTANY?! It was all too much. She sat on the couch with her mouth agape and struggled to think of anything to say.

"Santana...hello...earth to Santana."

"Sorry Blaine I gotta go," Santana whispered into the phone.

She hung up before Blaine could get another word in. How could this be possible, they had just broken up and Brittany had moved on already. With her ex-boyfriend. It felt like such a slap in the face to Santana. Memories of Junior year flooded her mind. Memories of Brittany and Artie, confused feelings, and worst of all the pain of rejection. She had been so hurt and devastated when Brittany rejected her for four eyes, she had confessed her love for her and she basically threw it back in her face. This time was her fault though, she had told the blonde she could move on and date other people but she didn't think she would move on so quickly, especially with a boy.

"Santana what's wrong?" Her mother questioned with concern.

"Nothing Mama, I just don't feel well...I'm just going to go lay down," Santana replied without emotion.

Before her mother could question her further Santana got up and hurried to her old bedroom. She closed the door and fell onto the bed. Tears started to well up in her eyes. No, she wasn't going to cry, she was Santana freaking Lopez, Lima's residential badass or at least she was. But she couldn't control it, things to do with Brittany were her kryptonite, and she felt the tears start to stream down her face. When she broke up with Brittany she always thought they would get reunite because they belonged together, now she wasn't so sure.

Brittany's POV

"Today was great day so far, I got a D on my science test (high score!) and I get to sing a song in Glee club today. I decided to sing "Kiss the Girl" by Sebastian the crab because I love kissing girls and magical talking crabs. The only bad thing about today is that Mercedes never talks to me, it's like she doesn't even remember me or something... and that I miss Santana and our sweet lady kisses. Sam is great and stuff but kissing him just isn't sweet or ladyish at all, and his lips feel like a fish's. I wonder what it would be like to kiss a dolphin..." Brittany thought absentmindedly as she skipped down the hallway.

Blaine spotted Brittany and walked up to her.

"Hey Brittany, do you want to walk to Glee together?" Blaine asked as he approached Brittany.

"Yah of course," she replied with a huge smile, "I needed help getting there anyways, I forgot were the choir room was."

"Brittany can I ask you something?" Blaine hesitantly spoke.

"Yah, as long as it's not about Lord Tubbington, he's been arrested again and his lawyer told me not to say anything to anyone that can be used against him in court."

"Did you know Santana is back in town," Blaine said ignoring Brittany's previous comment.

Brittany stopped dead in her tracks and faced Blaine, hurt evident in her face.

"No, why hasn't she called me...she always calls me when she gets home," Brittany said confused.

"Well about that.." Blaine replied guilty, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand, "I might have accidentally told her about you and Sam."

"Oh no!" Brittany cried, "Blaine Warbler what have you done, I was going to tell her myself,ow she thinks I was hiding it from her."

"I am so sorry Brittany," Blaine said sincerely, "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Take me to Santana's house."

**A/N Next chapter Santana and Brittany will see each other! If you guys have any requests about characters you want me to incorporate into the story or certain things you want me to do just ask. Thanks again!**


	3. Kiss the Girl

**A/N Hey everyone thanks again for all the reviews and follows, it's what keeps me going :). I wanted to tell you guys about the save Brittana project that some awesome person put together. Here's the url to the video if you want to watch it watch?v=75S8186nVug It's worth watching. Hope you enjoy this chapter. **

"Brittany, I don't think that's necessary," Blaine said looking behind the dancer.

"What do you mean?" Brittany demands.

"Look behind you," Blaine replies.

She did as she was told and spun around to face the other end of the hallway. She froze as she saw a tall, tan Latina strutting down the hallway. She was wearing a short dark blue mini dress with black high-heeled boots. Her hair was wavy and flowed down past her shoulders. Brittany had almost forgotten how gorgeous her ex girlfriend was.

Brittany stood dumbfounded in the hallway wondering what Santana was doing here. She had no idea what to say to her. She thought she would at least have the car ride over to her house to think of something, but now she was here, approaching her and all Brittany could do was stare.

"Hey Britt, It's good to see you," Santana said with genuine smile.

"Um...a...hi Santana," Brittany spluttered, nervously, "What...what are you doing here?"

"Blaine asked me to help out the Glee club since Finnessa is running it into the ground." Santana answered as she rolled her eyes, of course she knew the second she heard he had taken over that it was going to be a disaster.

"Oh that's great but uh..." Brittany said as she shot Blaine a confused look,"He didn't tell me that"

"I mean not that, I don't want you here," Brittany backtracked as she saw hurt flash across the Latina's face," I just mean it's a surprise, but I like surprises, like the time when Lord Tubbington gave birth to puppies that was a surprise..." Brittany rambled on nervously.

"No, I get it Britt you were just surprised," Santana said with a faulty smile,"Why don't we walk to glee together like we always used to."

"Um Brittany why don't you go ahead and we will meet up with you, I need to talk to Santana privately," Blaine spoke up for the first time since Santana had gotten there.

"OK, which way was the choir room again?" Brittany asked wearily.

"That way." Blaine pointed down the hallway.

Brittany nodded and sauntered off, glancing back at Santana a few times before she turned the corner.

"Blaine, what the hell?!" Santana said as she gave Blaine a death glare.

"Santana, what are you planning?" Blaine asks concerned.

"What do you mean, you asked me to come help out so here I am."

"Yes, but after the whole Brittany and Sam thing you seemed pretty upset and then the next day you just come here all fine and dandy, no problems what-so-ever," Blaine questioned with a slight frown.

"Yes, I was upset at first but now I'm just here for Britt," Santana answered defensively.

"Are you here for her, as in support her, or are you here for her, as in claim her as your own?" Blaine said as he quirked his eyebrow up .

Santana stood there for a moment and breathed heavily before answering, "Look, I love Brittany and she loves me too, breaking up with her was the biggest mistake of my life. I thought I was protecting her but I was actually just sabotaging myself. I was to afraid of our relationship being ruined forever that I ended it before it could happen. But it was a mistake. It just made things worse, and now I could lose her forever, and Blaine...I can't lose her forever."

Santana couldn't imagine her life without Brittany, she was her soul mate, her one true love. She couldn't ever be with anyone but her, and Brittany had to feel the same way.

Santana thought Blaine was going to scold her or tell her it was her own fault but instead he replied, "I understand, life without Kurt is hell. Even though we are talking again he obviously hasn't gotten over my mistake. I did the worst thing I could possibly do to the one person that means the most to me in the entire world, and I may have lost him forever, but you have a chance to make things right. You can be with your true love because what you did was forgivable, Brittany loves you and I know she misses you everyday." Blaine spoke his voice cracking, tears threatening to spill over.

"Blaine, I'm so sorry about Kurt," Santana said quietly.

"No, It's fine, it was my own doing," he answered wiping away the tears with his sleeve.

"C'mon we'd better go if we don't want to be late," he said after composing himself.

* * *

Santana and Blaine slid into the choir room just as the bell rang. Blaine took a seat between Marley and Artie. Santana stood by the doorway and spotted Brittany sitting next to Sam. Holding his hand. Santana felt a pang of jealousy as she watched Sam and Brittany moon over each other.

"OK everyone um let's get started!"

Santana snapped her head in the direction of the voice. Finn was standing awkwardly in front of the club, wearing a sweater vest and khaki pants. It was one of the most ridiculous things Santana has ever seen and she tried to suppress giggles as she watched him.

"So I know you guys are bummed about sectionals but I have a lesson plan that will cheer you right up!" Finn said trying to get everyone to be excited. Santana watched as he fumbled with a dry erase marker and attempted to write something on the board.

The club just sat there looking depressed and stared sadly at Finn waiting for him to continue.

"Wow their spirit was really gone, Blaine wasn't kidding," Santana thought.

"Drum roll please...boy bands!" Finn yelled pointed to the board.

They girls of the group perked up and started to giggle and clap while the boys sat in their chairs and looked annoyed.

"But boy band's are sooo lame," Jake commented.

"Yah Finn, they are pretty lame," Santana piped in.

Finn whipped around, shocked.

"Santana, what are you doing here?" He asked dumbfounded.

"Blaine said you were sucking all the fun out of glee and asked for my help," Santana replied causally.

Finn looked at Blaine accusingly. Blaine guiltily avoided Finn's gaze, and shrunk back in his chair.

"That's not exactly what I said," Blaine mumbled.

"Whatever, Santana why don't you have a seat," Finn said as he gestured toward an empty chair.

Santana took a seat next to Tina and continued to listen to Finn drone on about boy bands. Finally, after what seemed like forever Finn actually gave them their assignment.

"OK class, you will partner up and you and your partner will sing a song done by a boy band. You may choose your partners but I will choose your song. Sound good?"

The class halfheartedly agreed and then hurried to claim their partners.

"I get Brittney," Sam called out too Finn.

Santana's jaw clenched and she glared at Sam, wanting to go all Lima Heights on his ass. A worried Brittany watched Santana, afraid she was going to do something. Santana noticed the dancer watching her and immediately relaxed, there was something about Brittany that could calm down Santana in an instant.

"You and Brittany's song will be "I'll Never Break Your Heart" by the Backstreet Boys," Finn told Sam.

After hearing that, Santana's hand shot up and she looked expectantly at Finn.

"Yes Santana," Finn answered skeptically.

"I know I'm not part of the club, but I want to sing a song also."

"Well it will have to be a solo because there's not enough people for you to have a partner."

"That's perfect," the Latina replied smirking.

* * *

"We are almost out of time but we will continue this assignment tomorrow," Finn told the class,"Wait, I almost forgot, Brittany didn't you have a song you wanted to sing in front of the glee club?"

Everyone turned their focus on the blonde. Brittany looked up surprised she had completely forgotten about the song she was going to sing. She considered just not singing it, but everyone was staring at her curiously so she rose from her seat and made her way to the front of the choir room.

"Hello everyone, today I will be singing "Kiss the Girl" by Sebastian, the crab not the evil warbler" Brittany added.

The band began and the familiar melody of the famous Disney song filled the air. Brittany took a deep breath and started to sing:

**There you see her **  
**Sitting there across the way **  
**She don't got a lot to say **  
**But there's something about her **  
**And you don't know why **  
**But you're dying to try **  
**You wanna kiss the girl**

Brittany stared straight at Santana as she sung, trying hard to ignore how badly she missed kissing the Latina.

**Yes, you want her **  
**Look at her, you know you do **  
**It's possible she wants you, too **  
**There is one way to ask her **  
**It don't take a word **  
**Not a single word **  
**Go on and kiss the girl**

Brittany couldn't tear her gaze from Santana, she felt like she was hypnotizing her. All the memories of their late night talks, sweet lady kisses, and just intimate moments filled Brittany's mind. She missed the tall, tan girl more than she had thought and the urge to kiss her grew stronger.

**Sing with me now **  
**Sha-la-la-la-la-la **  
**My, oh, my **  
**Look at the boy too shy **  
**He ain't gonna kiss the girl **  
**Sha-la-la-la-la-la **  
**Ain't that sad **  
**Ain't it shame, too bad **  
**You gonna miss the girl **

But then she remembered the break up, the time she had spent crying over Santana, how hurt she had been when she had told her about her energy exchange. She was scared of being hurt again and dating Santana always involved some kind of pain. Dating Sam was simple, easy and it made her happy.

**Now's your moment **  
**Floating in a blue lagoon **  
**Boy, you better do it soon **  
**No time will be better **  
**She don't say a word **  
**And she won't say a word **  
**Until you kiss the girl**

She tore her gaze away from Santana's and carefully peeked over at Sam to see his reaction. Sam didn't look happy, he was cautiously looking back and forth from her to Santana. When he saw Brittany looking at him, he gave her a hurt look and turned away from her.

**Sha-la-la-la-la-la **  
**Don't be scared **  
**You got the mood prepared **  
**Go on and kiss the girl **  
**Sha-la-la-la-la-la **  
**Don't stop now **  
**Don't try to hide it how **  
**You wanna kiss the girl **  
**Sha-la-la-la-la-la **  
**Float along **  
**Listen to the song **  
**The song say kiss the girl **  
**Sha-la-la-la-la-la **  
**Music play **  
**Do what the music say **  
**You wanna kiss the girl**

**You've got to kiss the girl **  
**Why don't you kiss the girl **  
**You gotta kiss the girl **  
**Go on and kiss the girl**

Brittany finished the song and the glee club started to clap awkwardly. The tension in the room was at an all time high and the other glee clubbers were just stuck in the middle.

"Great job Britt," Finn praised trying to make things less awkward,"Well, we are out of time, I'll see you all tomorrow and don't forget to work on your duets."

Everyone grabbed their stuff and hurried out the door, wanting to get away from the drama. Brittany shyly approached Sam and whispered something in his ear. He nodded and she grabbed his hand, and they walked out of the class together. Santana watched them leave, wishing it was her that was holding Britt's hand. After all she had loved her first.

**A/N The end was a little foreshadowing to what Santana is going to sing if you were wondering. I know I wrote Bram a little to kindly but personally I don't hate Sam he is actually one of my favorite characters, I just hate Bram but don't worry they won't be endgame, we all know the Brittana is foreva! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. P.S. If any of you hate boy bands I'm sorry but don't worry they won't really be part of the story the only thing will be Sam, Brittany, and Santana singing the songs. Bye for now :)**


	4. I Loved You First

**A/N Hi everyone! Here is chapter 4 finally. I watched Sadie Hawkins last night, what did you guys think of the episode? I thought it was OK but "Baby Got Back" was just horrific. I just wish Santana had been in this episode :( Anyways I hope you like this chapter.**

Santana quickly jumped up from her chair and hurried out the door, pursuing Brittany and Sam. As she stepped into the hallway, she saw a glint of a blond ponytail disappearing around a corner. Santana raced down the hallway, almost knocking Tina over in the process. After a halfhearted "Sorry Tina," Santana reached the corner and slowed down. She carefully peeked around the corner to see Brittany and Sam enter the Astronomy room. She snuck over to the room and trying to hear what they were saying. For a moment she felt guilty for eavesdropping but quickly dismissed the thought out of curiosity.

"Just admit it, your not over her," Sam accused Brittany.

"Sam please..." Brittany begged.

"No, I have been screwed over too many times by all of my girlfriends, I'm not going to waste my time with you if you would rather be with her."

"But Sam."

"But nothing are you still in love with her or not," Sam stared at Brittany expectantly.

"I...I..." Brittany stuttered, not sure what to say.

"Fine, that's all I needed to hear," Sam said deflated as he began to walk away.

"No Sam wait!" Brittany cried, "I'm over her, I swear."

"Really?" asked Sam unsure.

"Yes, I just want you," replied Brittany with a faulty smile.

Santana couldn't listen to anymore if this, she bolted from the wall and ran down the hallway. Her face began to feel wet and she realized she was crying, not scratch that sobbing. She felt numb and she barely noticed when she rammed into another person.

"Ow Santana, that really hurt..." said a annoyed Blaine but he stopped his sentence short seeing the Latina's face, "What happened?"

"She...doesn't...love..me.." Santana managed to croak out between sobs.

"Who doesn't love you?"

"Br-Brittnay,"

Blaine took Santana's hand and lead her to an empty classroom. He sat her down in a chair and grabbed a tissue of the teacher's desk. He handed her the tissue and sat down himself.

"What happened?" Blaine's eyes were full of pity.

"I followed Sam and her to an empty classroom, and when-when he asked her if she still loved me, she said no," Santana burst into tears again after finishing her sentence.

Blaine sat there shocked, he had never seen the Latina cry so hard. He wasn't even sure she was capable of crying until now. She was always so coldhearted and impassive. But here she sat bawling her eyes out in front of him and he knew he had to do something to comfort her.

"I just can't believe she got over me so fast. I'm beginning to doubt if she even loved me at all," Santana whispered like she didn't even notice Blaine was in the room.

"Santana..," Blaine began,"Brittany loved you very much, I know she did. I could tell by the way she looked at you, it was the same look Kurt used to give me when he thought I didn't know he was staring."

Santana looked up, her eyes red and blotchy, and faced Blaine.

"Then why doesn't she love me anymore?" She asked dejectedly.

Blaine thought for a moment, then replied, "I think she stills does, but is trying to suppress those feelings because of Sam."

"Why for him though? Why does she always choose the guy? First Artie now Sam. When am I going to be the first choice?"

"Maybe because she didn't even know you were an option," Blaine replied.

Santana gave Blaine a befuddled look causing him to further explain.

"What I mean is sure you came back to town but Brittany doesn't know you want to get back together. If you showed her you still loved her and wanted to get back together, I'm sure she would drop Sam for you any day."

"I don't know...What if she wasn't lying and really doesn't love me anymore?"

"Look, you're Santana Lopez, you're not afraid of anything or anyone. When you want something you make sure you get it." Blaine said trying to encourage Santana.

"Your right," Santana said laughing slightly," I'm sexy, smart, and I keep it real, and there's NO way trouty mouth is going to even stand a chance against me.

"That's the spirit!" Blaine cheered, 'So what's your plan?"

Brittany's POV

"I can't believe I just said that!" Brittany S. Pierce thought.

She had panicked. She really wasn't over Santana, she just didn't want to loose Sam. And he when had begun to walk away she knew she had to do something. So she lied.

"I just want you too," Sam said with a goofy smile on his face.

He ran over and hugged Brittany so hard she could barely breath. She halfheartedly reciprocated the hug, her mind still racing from what just took place.

"Sorry Sam, I gotta go. I'll call you," Brittany said rushed as she pushed him away.

She scurried out the door and into the nearest bathroom. She leaned up against a sink and tried to calm herself down. Brittany was feeling very confused, more than usual. The blonde knew she loved Santana but she cared about Sam. It was in more of a friend way though, she thought of Sam as a best friend, but nothing more. She was just using him to fill the hole in her heart that the Latina had caused when she had abandoned her. She was afraid that if Sam abandoned her too she wouldn't be able to handle it.

Brittany stood at the sink and looked at herself in the mirror for a short while. She would have stayed there longer if a very surprised freshman boy hadn't walked in and told her she was in the men's room. Just as the dancer exited the bathroom she caught sight of Santana leaving a classroom, her face red from crying. She was shortly followed by the former Warbler. Brittany grabbed Blaine, much to his surprise, and led back into the classroom.

"Why was Santana crying?" Brittany concerned.

"She heard," was all Blaine said before he walked out of the room.

The blonde had no clue what Blaine meant. She wondered if Santana heard about Lord Tubbington being back in jail but she wouldn't be so upset over that.

"Maybe she heard what you said to Sam," a tiny voice in the back of her head suggested.

"No she couldn't have..." Brittany trailed off.

Uh Oh.

The bell rang throughout the school the next day. All the students in Glee were chatting excitedly about their numbers and how great they were. Santana sat on the side and stared at Brittany. She was laughing at Sam's horrible impression of Sean Connery.

"How sickening," Santana thought wrinkling her face in disgust.

"Alright kids, let's get started," Finn called out clapping his hands together.

"Um you're only like a year older than most of us," Sugar said.

Finn stared at her blankly before continuing his speech.

"I hope all of you have been practicing your duets," Finn said hopefully, "Artie and Sugar your duet is tomorrow. Today we have Sam and Brittany."

Finn motioned for them to come up front. Sam hopped up excitedly and Brittany followed less enthusiastic. They faced the club and began to sing.  
(Sam is bold, Brittany is underlined, and **both**)

**Baby, I know you're hurting**  
**Right now you feel like you could never**  
**Love again**  
**Now all I ask is for a chance**  
**To prove that I love you**

Sam stared straight at Brittany while he was singing. Brittany averted Sam's gaze and stared at the floor.

From the first day  
That I saw your smiling face  
Honey, I knew that we would  
Be together forever  
Ooh when I asked you out  
You said no but I found out  
Darling that you'd been hurt  
You felt like you'd never love again  
I deserve a try honey just once  
Give me a chance and I'll prove this all wrong  
You walked in, you were so quick to judge  
But honey she' s nothing like me

Brittany sang staring at the floor the entire time. The glee clubbers gave each other puzzled looks, wondering what she was doing. Sam nudged Brittany and she snapped her head up.

[Chorus: x2]  
**I'll never break your heart**  
**I'll never make you cry**  
**I'd rather die than live without you**  
**I'll give you all of me**  
**Honey, that's no lie**

Sam continued to stare at Brittany's face and she returned the gaze uncomfortably. It was much easier for her to pretend she was happy with Sam when Santana wasn't around. But now that she's back it's becoming harder and harder for her to lie to herself.

**As time goes by**  
**You will get to know me**  
**A little more better**  
**Girl that's the way love goes baby, baby**  
**And I (I) know you're afraid (know you're afraid)**  
**To let your feelings show (feelings show)**  
**And I understand**  
**Girl, it's time to let go (girl, it's time to let go because)**  
**I deserve a try (try) honey**  
**Just once (once)**  
**Give me a chance (chance) and I'll prove this all wrong (wrong you walked)**  
**You walked in, you were so quick to judge (quick to judge)**  
**But honey he's nothing like me**  
**Darling why can't you see**

[Chorus: x2]  
**I'll never break your heart**  
**I'll never make you cry**  
**I'd rather die than live without you**  
**I'll give you all of me**  
**Honey, that's no lie**

They finished the song and the room filled with applause. Santana sat off to the side glaring at the big lipped boy. Then, she shot he hand up and waved to get Finn's attention.

"Yes Santana?"

"I would like to preform my song now," the Latina replied smirking. She strutted up to the front, not caring about what Finn's answer was going to be, and whispered in the guitar player's ear. He nodded and she walked back to the center of the room.

"Hit it!" She yelled.

**Girl, it should be me **  
**Driving to your house **  
**Knocking on your door **  
**And kissing you on the mouth**

**Holding on your hand **  
**Dancing in the dark **  
**Cause I was the only one **  
**Who loved you from the start**

She stared at Brittany passionately while singing. Brittany shyly glanced away and suddenly was very interested in her shoes.

**But now when I see you with him it **  
**Tears my world apart**

**Because **  
**I've been waiting **  
**All this time to finally say it **  
**But now I see your heart's been taken **  
**And nothing could be worse **  
**Baby, I loved you first. **  
**Had my chances **  
**Could've been where he is standing **  
**That's what hurts the most, **  
**Girl, I came so close **  
**But now you'll never know **  
**Baby, I loved you first**

She continued to sing her heart out to the blonde while also managing to send Sam a large amount of glares.

**Girl, it should be me **  
**Calling on your phone **  
**Saying you're the one **  
**And that I'll never let you go**

**I never understood **  
**What love was really like, but **  
**I felt it for the first time **  
**Looking in your eyes**

**But now when I see you with him **  
**My whole world falls apart**

**Because **  
**I've been waiting **  
**All this time to finally say it **  
**But now I see your heart's been taken **  
**And nothing could be worse **  
**Baby, I loved you first. **  
**Had my chances **  
**Could've been where he is standing **  
**That's what hurts the most **  
**Girl, I came so close **  
**But now you'll never know **  
**Baby, I loved you first**

**The first touch**

She remembered the first time she and Brittany had held hands and how her hand fit perfectly in hers.

**The first kiss**

The first time they had kissed was in 9th grade at Quinn's birthday party. It had been a dare and when their lips touched she felt fireworks, something she had never experienced with anyone else.

**First girl to make me feel like this**

She had never been in love with anyone but Brittany, the dancer could make her feel more than she knew she was capable of.

**Heartbreak **  
**It's killing me **  
**I loved you first, why can't you see?**

Why couldn't she see? She had loved her first and still does. Sam has no right to just swoop in and steal Brittany from her.

**I've been waiting all this time to finally say it **  
**But now I see your heart's been taken **  
**And nothing could be worse **  
**Baby, I loved you first.**

**Had my chances **  
**Could've been where he is standing **  
**That's what hurts the most **  
**Girl, I came so close **  
**But now you'll never know **  
**Baby, I loved you first**

**Baby, I loved you first **  
**Baby, I loved you first **  
**Oh, yeah **  
**Baby, I loved you first**

She finished the song and the room erupted in applause. Brittany looked up at Santana, tears in her eyes, then quickly ran outside of the choir room. Santana ran out after her desperately.

"Britt wait!" Santana called.

-  
**A/N Thank you so much for all the support this story has been getting! I'll update this hopefully by next week. Songs used: Backstreet Boys- "I'll never break your heart" and One Direction- "Loved You First"**


	5. Chase

**I am so sorry I haven't updated in forever! I have been so busy with school, friends, family, and other things. I have been trying to update for a while and finally got around to it. I could never forget about you guys :D. I just heard about Hemo's pregnancy and I'm so happy for her :). I heard about Cory and support him fully. I hope he gets better! I hope you all enjoy this chapter I know it was short but still haha.**

Brittany continued to run down the hallway ignoring Santana's desperate calls. Santana sped up and begged Brittany to stop running. Brittany came to a halt and whipped around facing Santana.

"How could you do that?" The blond asked tears still leaking from her eyes.

"Do what?" Santana replied

"Just appear out of no where and be mad that I'm dating Sam when you told me that it was OK if I dated other people!" Brittany said, her face reddening.

"I know I said that but I didn't think you would choose Sam," Santana admitted.

"What's so bad about Sam? He is good to me and makes me happy," Brittany replied.

"He's not me!" Santana burst out.

"You had me, Santana, I loved you so much and you broke up with ME. Sure the long distance thing sucked but it was better than not having you at all. But that wasn't even the reason we broke up was it?" Brittany asked raising her voice, " You just broke up with me so you could have "energy exchanges" with other girls."

"Britt, you know that's not true. We broke up because of the long distance thing, it was hard. I was afraid of losing you forever if something went terribly wrong like if one of us cheated on each other."

"If that was the reason then why are you back now? I may not be smart but I know you are trying to win me back. Our relationship would be the same way it was before we broke up. So why even bother?" Brittany finished quietly.

"I was stupid back then. I thought I couldn't handle it, but I've realized that I should have fought harder to save our relationship. I'm so sorry Britt." Santana said.

"I have seen you hurt a lot of people, Santana, not only with your fists but with your words. I never thought I would be one of them."

"But Britt-"

"But nothing Santana. I understand now why we broke up, but you have no right to jump right back into my life and act like you never broke my heart. You said we broke up because you were afraid of losing me, but it happened anyways. Goodbye Santana." With that Brittany walked away leaving her all alone.

Santana laid on her bed and stared at the plain white ceiling above her. She felt numb. She didn't feel sad or lonely, just numb. Brittany was gone, for the first time since elementary school she was without her best friend. She glanced over at her alarm clock and realized she had laid there for over 2 hours. Santana sighed and closed her eyes, attempting to fall asleep. A knock on the door rudely interrupted her.

"Who is it?" Santana barked clearly annoyed.

The door opened and Blaine stepped into her bedroom.

"Hey Santana, you and Brittany never came back to glee club so I thought I should check up on you." Blaine told her.

Normally Santana would insult him and tell him to keep out of her business but today she didn't even have the energy to do that.

"Your plan didn't work, she hates me now." Santana tried to sound angry but her voice faltered.

"I'm sorry Santana I really thought-"

"No, it's fine. It's my fault, I shouldn't have broken up with her in the first place."

"There's still hope , at least you didn't do something unforgivable like cheat on her," Blaine said.

"The only reason I even stayed in Louisville was for her, you know. Now what's the point," Santana questioned.

"You may have lost Brittany, but you didn't lose your dreams or your talent," Blaine told her, "Maybe it's time to follow those dreams."

Santana thought about that for a moment. Brittany was the only thing keeping her from going to New York. Now that she had Sam to look after her and didn't want anything to do with Santana, maybe it was time to chase those dreams.

"You're right, New York is where I belong. Not some one horse town filled with Lima losers."

"New York is where your going?" Blaine asked curiously.

"Yes, it is. Maybe I'll even move in with Will and Grace, it would save me some money."

"Well good luck and tell Will and Grace hello for me," Blaine said a weak smile.

To Blaine's surprise Santana got up from her bed and hugged him. After a second of shock he reciprocated her hug.

"Thank you Blaine, you were a great friend to me even though we barely talked when we went to high school together. I am going to deny this hug ever happened though." She said smiling slightly.

"That's fine with me," Blaine said laughing.

Brittany paced around her room and the regret continued to build up in her. Why did she say that to Santana? She was just so upset and confused. She knew Santana loved her, but couldn't take that kind of rejection again if the Latina decided she wanted to break up. Brittany suddenly realized by pushing Santana away she was doing the same thing to her that she had done to Brittany. She fell down on her bed exhausted. The dancer knew she had to find Santana and apologize, but she could just do that in the morning. Little did she know the ex cheerleader was on her way to Louisville to pack her bags for New York City that same morning.

Santana grabbed her suitcase and placed it in the trunk of her car. She walked over to her mom and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you, Mama. I'll visit again soon."

"Adios Santana. Have a safe trip home," Maribel told her warmly.

Santana got in her car and began her drive back to Louisville. She mentally made a list of what she would need for New York. Santana had a good feeling about how her new life was going to be like, the only thing missing was a certain blonde cheerleader. The hole in her heart was still there but maybe New York would be able to fill it enough to make it unnoticeable.

Brittany woke up to the sound of "Wannabe" blaring from her iPhone knock off. She turned off her alarm. Memories of the day before rushed back into her head. She quickly dialed Santana's number and waited anxiously. She felt her heart drop when it went into voice mail She called 3 more times and still nothing. The blonde got an idea and dialed a different number this time. After a few rings, he answered.

"Hello?" Blaine's tired voice came through Brittany's phone.

"Do you know where Santana is?" Brittany asked getting straight to the point," I called her 4 times and she hasn't answered."

"She is in Louisville by now, she has a flight for New York at 10 am." Blaine answered half asleep.

"She's going to New York?" Brittany said shocked.

"I thought you didn't want her in your life anymore," Blaine said a little more awake.

"I didn't mean that, I was just upset," Brittany told him,"We have to stop her. I need to tell her I want to get back together."

"Can't you do that after she gets to New York?" Blaine says hopefully.

"No if she leaves for New York, we will never be able to get back together. Her being in Louisville was hard enough, her in New York would be horrible." Brittany explains.

"Why did you all of a sudden change your mind?"

"The risk of losing her forever did. So will you help me?" Brittany said.

"What do you propose we do?" Blaine asked.

"I'm not going to propose to her, I'm just going to go to the airport and stop her from leaving."

"Louisville is almost a 4 hour drive and its 6 am already. Do you really think we will make it?"

"Yes I do," Brittany replied confidently.

"Well we better get going," Blaine sighed.

**So Brittany and Blaine are on a road trip to get to Santana, yay! The Brittana reunion and the Bram breakup will most likely be in the next chapter so stay tuned. Don't forgot to review and make me happy :)**


	6. Are We There Yet?

A/N Yay I updated again! My weekend was pretty uneventful so I had time to write! Enjoy :)

"Are we there yet?" Brittany asks anxiously.

"It's only been 20 minutes," Blaine replies patiently.

Brittany sighs, and leans her head against the car window. She can't help but worry if they will make it on time. Brittany closes her eyes tries to think of something else, but can't seem to dispose of the nagging thought. She turns to Blaine, hoping he can distract her at least for a little while.

"What's your favorite animal?" Brittany asks Blaine.

Blaine looks at Brittany from the corner of his eye, "Um I don't know," he sighs," A dog maybe."

"Why?"

"I...they are loyal and good companions ."

Brittany stares at Blaine in confusion, and he elaborates.

"A companion is someone you that you spend your life with, that you can connect with." Blaine explains.

"So is Santana my companion?"

"I don't know is she?" Blaine says with a small smile.

"Yah I think she is, and I think Kurt is yours." Brittany replies beaming.

Blaine's small smile becomes full blown, and he answers," I hope so."

"Mine is a lobster," Brittany says after a while.

" I thought it would be a Unicorn."

"I love Unicorns but not as much as lobsters," Brittany giggles.

"Why is that?"

"Santana told me I was her lobster once," Brittany answered, " I never knew what she meant, but I know it meant something special."

"It's a line from Friends," Blaine tells her.

"What's Friends?" Brittany asks.

"It's a tv show from the 90's," Blaine answers," Lobsters mate for life, they grow old together, basically lobsters find their soul mates. Ross and Rachel were each others lobsters."

"Santana told me that before we were dating..." Brittany says. She thought about the day Santana had told her that, they were at Santana's house having a "sleepover" although not much sleep was occurring. It began to thunderstorm and Brittany had a fear of storms ever since she was little. She shrieked as she heard the first round of thunder, and curled up on the floor terrified. Santana walked into the room with various snacks and saw her there. The latino asked what was wrong Brittany told her about how the storm scared her. The brunette picked up Brittany, and laid her on the bed. She wrapped the dancer in some blankets, and sat next to her while holding her hand.

"It's ok, everything will be ok, no one can hurt you. I'll always be there for you. You know why?" Santana had asked her softly.

The blonde shakes her head, her light blue eyes wide, half because of fear and the other because of curiosity.

"Because your my lobster," Santana answered smiling.

Brittany tilted her head and stared at Santana. She had no idea what that meant at all.

"I'll explain someday," Santana said with watery eyes," When I'm ready."

"She's loved me all along," Brittany whispers to herself after thinking of that night.

-  
Brittany's phone begins to ring at full volume and she quickly answers before checking who is calling  
to save her and Blaine anymore ear pain.

"Hello?"

"Brittany where are you, we were going to meet at the Lima Bean at 6:30 then go to school remember. You didn't get lost at Chuck E Cheese again did you?" Sam's worried tone came from the phone.

"Sam! Uh no I'm not lost, I'm with Blaine right now." Brittany answers nervously.

"Where are you guys?" Sam asks.

"Um..like 30 minutes outside Lima kinda."

"...Why? What's going on?"

"We are stopping Santana from leaving."

"Why? She came to visit but she has to go home eventually." Sam tells her clearly annoyed.

"I know but I don't want her to go."

"I know she's your best friend but shouldn't she-"

"Ithinkweshouldbreakup," Brittany bursts out hurriedly, cutting Sam  
off.

There was a long pause on the other line and then the blonde heard a beeping sound come from the other line. She then realized he had hung up on her. She felt guilty for breaking up with him in such a harsh way. Sam had been screwed over by every girl he had ever dated, and he was not a bad guy, in fact he was one of the nicest people she knew. She just wasn't in love with him, and she  
couldn't change that. It was a relief, really, to have the breakup over with.

"Hey are you ok?" Blaine says attempting to comfort her.

"Yes, for once in a long time, I am."

Brittany closes her eyes and drifts off to sleep.

They car comes to a halt and Brittany's eyes snap open. She is a bit disoriented but realizes were she is quickly. The Louisville Airport.  
Before Blaine can even open his mouth, the dancer has jumped out of the car and races through the revolving doors.

"Brittany wait!"

The blonde slows down and whips around to look at the boy chasing after her.

"We don't even know where in the airport she is, so will you just wait until I can find out."

Brittany stops and nods her head. Blaine takes her hand and leads her to a lit up screen with the flights listed on them.

"Ok it's 9:45 they have probably already started boarding but if we run we could make it. It says here that the 10 am flight for New York is at...terminal D gate 3." Blaine says deflated.

"What's wrong?" Brittany asks sensing the tone in his voice.

" I don't think we can make it in time,and plus you need special permission to even go to the gate without a ticket. Between the time it will take to get the permission and make it to the gate, it will be too late." Blaine says as he sits down on a bench and rubs his face with his hands.

Brittany takes the seat next to him and feels the tears start to build up in her eyes. She can't believe they didn't make it, she was going to lose her lobster to New York. Tears ran down her face and she felt Blaine embrace her tightly.  
-

"Absolutely not!" Blaine said sternly waving his hands.

"Why not?" Brittany asked giving him her best puppy dog face.

"I am not taking you all the way to New York, that's insane!" Blaine cries," Why don't you just call her when her phone is back on?"

"No, I need to do this in person! I need to be able to look into her eyes and tell her I love her and choose her." Brittany pleads.

"No, no, driving you to Lousville that's one thing but New York, no way."

"But this could be your chance too!"

"What do you mean?" Blaine questions.

"If you come with me, you can see Kurt in person and fix your relationship for good." Brittany tells him.

Blaine stands there for a few moments deep in thought.

"What about school?" He asks.

"We are seniors, most of out classes are art classes," Brittany casually answers shrugging her shoulders.

Blaine purses his lips and rubs his face before answering," Fine, but you're paying for gas."

Brittany squeals, and jumps up. She runs to Blaine, and hugs him while jumping up and down.

"Here we go again," Blaine tells her.

A/N Now Blaine and Britt are on their way to the big apple. Bram is finally broken up but Sam will make another appearance in the story and he and Brittany will talk. There will be a very short Klaine scene in the future chapters but I know this is a Brittana fic so I will keep it short. Rachel will probably make and appearance in the next chapter and there will be pezberry friendship. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! :)


End file.
